


More Precious Than Gold

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love Song, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Lover sings that other person is more precious than gold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A song from my novel "Strangers Until That Day"

More Precious Than Gold

I walk alone  
Through the night and the misty rain;  
I search each face  
In the nameless crowd;  
Waiting for the day  
When you’ll come my way  
To set my spirit free--  
Please trust in me...  
To love only you.

Can it be?  
I’ve found you with me at last.  
Can’t you see  
You were meant for me?  
This thing called love  
Granted from above  
Will make our lives complete--  
No longer alone...  
In this friendless world.

So little time  
Will we walk in this old world;  
So little time  
To find true love.  
I’m just someone,  
An ordinary one,  
With no ordinary love for you:  
It’s kind of great...  
How I feel about you.

Your trust in me  
Is more precious than gold.  
Your love to me  
Is something I’d die for.  
So take my hand  
And understand  
Just what you mean to me--  
My darling, you...  
Are more precious than gold.


End file.
